


A Shore Leave to Remember

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-13
Updated: 2008-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shore leave ends in peace</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shore Leave to Remember

They arrived together, eyes still lit with a warmth and peace neither of them wished to deny. She was due for duty in a little over an hour, whereas he would wander straight to his medical before finding his proper uniform.

They shared one last smile, a chuckle rising in the good doctor. The beauty he'd shared the last week with just winked, and went her own way, to handle the communications of the good ship Enterprise.

Scotty, at the transporters, just kept his observations of them to himself. Who Uhura chose to pass time with was no one else's business after the shore leave was done.


End file.
